Alphabet Soup: Delicate Fire
by Windfighter
Summary: Rain and snow decorates Emil's guard duty, leaving the cleanser cold and wet and cold. Good thing Medic Mikkel is there when he gets back inside!


Third story for the Alphabet Soup-challenge, and... yet again I am _not killing Emil_. I must have hit my head or something. Well, it still tortures him a little!

 **Warnings:** people undressing? I think that's it? M/M hugging. uuuh... coldness?

* * *

"I'm fine", Emil answered at the medic's unasked question as he entered the tank.

Fine was a matter of perspective, Mikkel thought as he looked at the young man. Emil's clothes were stiff, frozen after first getting drenched during the morning rain, and his skin had gotten paler and paler as the weather got colder. Emil shivered violently and struggled to pull off his gloves. When he finally managed he let them fall to the floor, not bothering to take better care of them. Mikkel picked them up, watched as Emil struggled with the zipper so he could pull off his coat. Emil's fingers had a blueish tint, the Swede could barely move them, and he gave up his attempt at opening the coat, tried to pull it over his head instead. Mikkel choked down an entertained snort as the coat ruffled Emil's hair but didn't come off.

"Here, allow me to assist you."

Emil just looked at him, his brows furrowed. Mikkel took a step towards him and Emil lifted his foot, took a slow step backwards. His back hit the wall and Mikkel shook his head, pulled off Emil's coat before the other had a chance to react. He stared in disbelief at the still wet turtleneck underneath.

"Why did you not come inside and changed into dry clothes when the rain stopped?"

Mikkel suspected he already knew the answer. The rain had turned into sleet, then into snow, before it had finally stopped two hours ago. There hadn't been a good time to change clothes.

"Had guard duty", Emil muttered and made a move to pass Mikkel, but Mikkel grabbed his arm, stopped him.

"I will not allow you to enter the bed chamber with muddy shoes."

Emil looked confused again and Mikkel gestured at his feet. It took several seconds before Emil moved, and when he did it was not the shoes he was aiming for. Mikkel let out a sigh and pushed Emil into the chair, pulled off his boots. His sock were somewhat dry, protected from the worst by the boots, but Emil's pants had allowed some water to trickle down there and Mikkel pulled off the socks as well. The bare skin felt like ice and Mikkel bit his lips, cradled the feet in his hands in an attempt to warm them.

"How are you?" Mikkel asked and looked at Emil.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"Mhm."

Mikkel let go of Emil's feet, pulled off the rest of the wet clothes and wrapped a blanket over his shoulders. Emil still shivered and worry punched Mikkel in the stomach as the blanket almost slid off Emil again.

"Come on now, let us get you heated up."

He tried to sound neutral. Emil was his patient now and he could not let his voice quiver. Emil moved in the chair and Mikkel wrapped an arm around him, supported him into the bed chamber. It was empty for the moment; Tuuri and Lalli were in the front of the tank, while Sigrun was taking Reynir for a walk after Mikkel ordered her to. Mikkel pushed the mattress closer to the fireplace and sat Emil down on it. The young man shivered, his hands were unable to hold the blanket in place around him and Mikkel looked at him, his stomach ached a little. He knew Emil would heat up with time, but seeing the young cleanser so pale, with the bluish tint on his lips ears and fingers, was torture. Emil closed his eyes, Mikkel could tell the other was trying to will himself into not shaking (and failing terrible at it) and he let out a sigh.

Mikkel's coat dropped to the floor, joined by his boots, gloves, shirt and pants. He took the blanket from Emil, sat down behind him and pulled him closer before draping the blanket around the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the shivering Swede.

"Body heat is most effective for heating up someone who is suffering from hypothermia", he said quietly.

Mikkel was uncertain about who he was trying to convince, but when Emil leaned into his embrace and his cheeks started burning he decided that it did not matter anyway. He could tell Sigrun and Reynir to take care of the dinner, he could make up some excuse for why it was best if _he_ was the one who stayed with Emil. They would most likely give him funny glances, especially Sigrun, but at that moment Mikkel did not care. At that moment Mikkel just wanted to be there until Emil got well again. Even if he had to sit there the whole night. Emil moved in his arms, rested his head against Mikkel's chest.

"Thanks", he mumbled.

"It is nothing to talk about."

Mikkel's cheeks burned again and he tightened his grip around Emil, buried his face in the other's golden locks.

"I will stay here until you feel better."


End file.
